Akodo Kaede
Akodo Kaede, nascida Isawa Kaede, é uma poderosa shugenja do vazio, uma Ishiken, do Clã Fênix. Ela se juntou à família Akodo através de um casamento com Akodo Toturi. Família O Mestre do Vazio Isawa Ujina é o seu pai, Doji Ninube era a sua mãe, e Isawa Tadaka Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander é o seu meio-irmão. Ninube desapareceu logo após Kaede nascer, e Ujina se casou novamente. Dreams of Shadow, by D. G. Laderoute Anos Iniciais Quando criança, Kaede ficou amiga de Seppun Ishikawa, durante um verão que seu pai passou com os pais de Ishikawa. Fireflies, by Robert Denton III Ishiken Kaede herdou os dons de seu pai, e se tornou uma poderosa Ishiken. Durante uma das vezes que adentrara no elemento do Vazio, ela arrastou outros com ela para o nada, pessoas que nunca retornaram. Desde então Kaede aprendeu a ser mais cautelosa. Em outro teste, ela sobreviveu três meses nas montanhas do Clã Dragão. Conselheira do Imperador Kaede representava seu pai e o resto do Conselho Elemental na Corte Imperial e ela aconselhava o Imperador Hantei XXXVIII em questões espirituais e dos diversos reinos. Ela é uma boa amiga de Seppun Ishikawa o Capitão da Guarda de Honra Seppun. Quando Isawa Atsuko acreditou ter previsto um grande e poderoso perigo quanto ao uso do Meishôdô pelo Clã Unicórnio, ela entrou em contato com o Mestre Isawa Ujina e com Lady Kaede imediatamente. O alerta da Fênix foi passado por Kaede para o imperador, que conferenciou com seus conselheiros para determinar se tal prática mágica servia ao Império ou colava Rokugan em perigo. Desequilíbrio Celestial A Fênix notou alguns eventos e presságios que os fizeram perceber que a Ordem Celestial estava desequilibrada: duas novas estrelas apareceram no céu do norte, os kami da água passaram a aceitar apenas as oferendas mais grandiosas, uma tsunami destruiu as terras do Clã Garça, os kami do ar ficaram silenciosos, entre outros sinais. Os Mestres Elementais estudaram a questão, que estava ficando pior. A situação foi mantida em segredo do resto de Rokugan, até mesmo do Imperador, até que o clã conseguisse encontrar uma explicação. Fireflies, by Robert Denton III Casamento Em 1123 D.G. Laderoute confirmation in FFG forum Kaede se casou em Otosan Uchi com o recém apontado Campeão do Clã Leão Akodo Toturi. Quando criança, ela foi prometida a ele, o filho mais velho do Campeão do Leão, uma união que selava uma oferta de paz entre o Clã Leão e a Fênix. O pai de Kaede a levara com ele para p Castelo Akodo para negociar os detalhes finais do noivado, e essa foi a primeira vez que ela se encontrou com seu futuro esposo, uma criança de oito anos na época. Após o casamento, Kaede se uniu ao Clã Leão, passando a usar as cores e o mon do marido. Service and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock Pouco depois disso, Toturi venceu o Torneio de Esmeralda em Otosan Uchi The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer e eles se mudaram para o Palácio do Campeão de Esmeralda, o centro de poder do novo cargo de seu marido. The Specters of War, by Lisa FarrellO relacionamento com seu marido foi difícil inicialmente, mas melhorou com o tempo. Toshi Ranbo Os sonhos de Kaede estavam assombrados por espíritos inquietos que ela alegava andar através dos campos ao redor de Toshi Ranbo, buscando por algo desconhecido. Toturi eventualmente foi até a cidade contestada investigar isto. Desaparecimento de Ujina Surpreendentemente Ujina desapareceu, deixando o Conselho dos Cinco com apenas três Mestres. Sua filha Kaede rejeitou herdar o assento do pai. A Fênix enviou um Samurai para buscar Tadaka, encontrá-lo e fazê-lo retornar das terras da Família Kuni para se reagrupar com a liderença do Clã. A Call for Unity (Phoenix Clan letter). Toturi Retorna da Morte Kaede participou de um grupo de leitura de poesia organizado por Kakita Ryoku durante o festival da Lua da Colheita. Sem que os participantes soubesse, o Imperador Hantei XXXVIII falecera logo antes do evento. Ela eventualmente descobriu Toturi mortalmente ferido por atacantes desconhecidos. Kaede forçou o espírito de Toturi a permanecer no Reino dos Mortais, ao invés de passar para o Meido, e Toturi sobreviveu. Falling Stars, by Mari Murdock Ela pagou um preço alto por seus atos, e os que a viam perceberam que ela não estava bem. Two Swords Fall from Heaven, by Marie Brennan O yoriki-chefe de seu marido, Kitsuki Kâgi, ajudou Kaede a manter em segredo o paradeiro de Toturi, onde o Campeão de Esmeralda poderia se recuperar de seus ferimentos. Quando o marido dela acordou, ela o informou de que o Imperador morrera. Toturi começou a ponderar sobre seu fracasso e em realizar um seppuku. Kaede, que havia perdido seu pai e estava grávida de Toturi, tentou convencer o marido a mudar de ideia. Black and White, by D.G. Laderoute Toturi começou a planejar investigar a morte do Imperador enquanto lentamente se recuperava de seus ferimentos. The Cornered Lion, Part I, by Robert Denton III Quando Toturi estava recuperado o bastante, Kaede sugeriu que ele buscasse a cooperação de Seppun Ishikawa para descobrir a verdade sobre o atentado a ele mesmo. The Cornered Lion, Part II, by Robert Denton III Links Externos * Isawa Kaede (Tears of Amaterasu) Categoria:Membros do Clã Leão Categoria:Membros do Clã Fênix